


Coppers Fall

by Gravesend



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravesend/pseuds/Gravesend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Lestrade have a miss understanding but when Lestrade runs in to some trouble will Sherlock help or make things worse.</p><p>Starts at the end of A study in pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the begging or maybe the end

Sherlock walked away happy with his new comrade by his side, yes this could work, John seemed intrigued by what he had seen, A study in Pink ! Now to find the suitcase.....

Greg stood by as Sherlock walked away with John Watson, he watched wondering and just a bit puzzled.   
\---------------  
He placed the key in the lock and entered his flat. Lestrade had a brief break in the case and had sent his team to their respective homes to grab a few hours sleep.  
His flat was sparsely decorated and lacking in furniture. In the corner there was one chair and a stack of boxes being used as a coffee table. He flung himself surreptitiously down in to the chair and rubbed at his eyes, he was tired too tired to bother eating so he just sat and looked out of the window. 

Earlier that day DI Gregory Lestrade had met John Watson when he had gone to fetch Sherlock for a case he was just there, bloody hell the feelings that had struck in him he sighed in to his hands he just needed to get on with things all this was definitely not worth thinking about. 

–-------------

 

The police where at Baker Street you could practically smell them as you walked through the main door  
"Sherlock, what have you done?" Mrs Hudson was flapping around as Sherlock looked completely indignant  
" Mrs Hudson?"  
"Upstairs." She mouthed with a wild gesture to the upstairs flat  
Sherlock hurried up the stairs, John followed behind him. As he opened the living room door D.I. Lestrade is sitting casually in the armchair facing the door. Other police officers are going through Sherlock’s possessions.   
" What are you doing?"  
" Well, I knew you’d find the case. I’m not stupid."Lestrade said gesturing to the pink case on the chair   
" You can’t just break into my flat."  
"And you can’t withhold evidence. And I didn’t break into your flat."  
Well, what do you call this then?" Sherlock said looking around at the other officers   
Lestrade looked round before looking back to Sherlock innocently and he smiled "It’s a drugs bust."   
This made johns blood boil " Seriously?! This guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?!" He emphasised the last words by jutting out his jaw in Lastrades direction. Sherlock walked closer to john and quietly as if in warning says   
"John....."

John carried on as if uninterrupted "I’m pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn’t find anything you could call recreational."  
Sherlock took this moment to stand between John and the detective   
"John, you probably want to shut up now."

LATER. Outside the college, Sherlock is sitting on the back steps of an ambulance. A paramedic puts an orange blanket around his shoulders as Lestrade walks over. Sherlock gestures to the blanket.  
"You ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine. I do want to talk to you later about that drugs bust though"  
" it's all above board when you have a key Sherlock"  
" that's not why I gave you the key!"  
"Can I have some of my stuff back Sherlock?"  
" if you want, you know where it is" Lestrade looked down at his feet and kicked at the dirt  
"You didn't give me time to explain Sherl " sherlock fidgeted with the blanket around his shoulders  
" Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me."  
"Yeah, it’s for shock."  
"I’m not in shock."  
Lestrade chuckles " Yeah, but some of the guys wanna take photographs."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

he'd so quickly been replaced he felt like a fool why had he thought that any of it had actually meant anything. Sherlock was as unfeeling as everyone suspected of him. Returning to a now very empty flat also seemed just as foolish so he walked and carried on walking completely lost in thought. Which is why when a dark shadowy figure had started to follow him he hadn't noticed before it was too late. 

Two days later  
Message : is Lestrade with you ? SD

Message : No. SH 

Message : we can't find him Sherlock. SD 

Message : and that's my problem why? SH 

Message : your a pig you are. SD

"What is it?" John asked while making the tea  
"Just the police " sherlock shrugged it off and returned to his book  
"Another case already?" He passed sherlock a cup  
" no nothing like that" he sighed and fidgeted a bit " just Donavan looking for Lestrade, it appears they can't find him"  
John seemed a bit puzzled as he said "ok" in to his mug  
Suddenly Sherlock slammed his book shut and placed it on the coffee table  
"I have to pop out I'll be back in a bit" he grabbed his coat and scarf  
" oh right do you want me to come ?" Sherlock stopped and thought,that might not be a bad idea if Greg was there it would help keep distance between them.  
" sure come on" 

"Where are we exactly Sherlock? " the street was mediocre nothing wrong with it but nothing special Sherlock paid for the cab and marched straight up to a front door and placed a key in the lock.  
"Lestrades flat John "  
As he entered the the flat he shouted  
"GREG ? Sally called she's looking for you, I wish you would tell her to leave me out of it" Nothing but silence responded. They rounded the corridor in to a dimly lit living room, the lay out not that dissimilar to Baker Street John thought and the cleanliness was on par too but unlike Baker Street this was empty, a few scattered boxes and a chair. Sherlock walked off in what john assumed was the direction of the bedroom while he poked around the kitchen  
"is this really where Lestrade lives ?" He motioned to the emptiness around him. Sherlock looked around as if for the first time noticing the starkness of his surroundings his cheeks flushed as he stuttered slightly under his breath  
"Sorry didn't quite catch that ? "  
Sherlock cleared his throat  
"sorry. Yes he had a fairly nasty break up not that long ago hence" he gestured at the room.  
"Oh right, I thought he was married ? He wears a wedding ring"  
" looks can be deceiving John haven't you learnt that yet" sherlock poked around the post on the kitchen work top and pocketed two of the letters in to his breast pocket.  
" don't think he would appreciate you taking his post Sherlock" sherlock looked a little confused and then plainly said  
"he'll get over it" and walked out the flat. 

Message: he's not at his flat. SH  
Message: had a feeling you would know where he was living SD

Message: any clues to where he is? SD

Message: probably down the pub SH  
Message: helpful as ever SD  
"Sherlock why are they so concerned ? Surely the detective is a grown man with the ability to do what he will with his own time" John still looked so baffled sherlock considered how simple life must look to him and the others.  
"Indeed John but it's unlike him not to be at their beck and call 24/7. And I'm not sure he's ...." Sherlock trailed off  
" that he's what?"  
" oh nothing lets just go home I'm sure he'll turn up when he wants to"

\------------

 

Message: call Donavan would you. SH 

Nothing


	2. Greg

Chapter two   
Lestrade was caught unaware as he was shoved from behind in to the near by wall. His head was then slammed in to said wall several times as someone whispered in to his ear  
"you are pretty" the voice was masculine almost husky and a chill ran down Greg's spine why hadn't he been looking where he was going paying attention to who was around him  
"Shit" Greg's head was spinning a small amount of blood coming from his nose dripping to the floor.  
He was spun around as hands rifled through his pockets and grabbed at his crotch he hissed an intake of breath at the unexpected touch. Another voice spoke "shit he's a pig leave him let's go"  
The masculine voice was back at his ear " ooh a pretty pig" the guy smelled of booze and marijuana he licked up the side of Greg's face and slipped his hands inside his trousers gripping far too firmly at Greg's manhood. Greg tried to kick out but he was dizzy and his effort was useless as the other guy held him firmly to the wall.   
"Come on let's go it's not worth it"   
"Oh I think I want to hear the pig squeal" the masculine guy threw Greg's head hard against the wall and then their was nothing. 

His head pounded, he was cold and wet and as he roused from unconsciousness it dawned on him what had happened. He wasn't sure how long it had been he moved to look at his wrist where his watch should have been " bastards" it was gone he moved a bit more until a sharp pain stabbed at his ribs. They must have kicked him when he passed out. Before moving again he took stock of the situation.   
No phone, no money and he was pretty beat up from the variety of pain he was feeling now. He looked around and he was still in the street but couldn't remember which street he had been walking down. He took a deep breath he had to get home and get cleaned up and he had to get himself their he couldn't risk asking anyone for help in fear they would call the police. He couldn't cope with that right now. 

He shoved himself up with the help of the wall the pain took his breath away for a moment and he suddenly heaved and doubled over. Their was nothing in his stomach to be sick as he hadn't eaten that day and he was suddenly thankful of his lack of appetite. 

He stumbled and fell and made it most of the way but when he got there he stood looking at the flat unsure that he wanted to go in. His keys were gone along with his wallet and watch he could break in but he new he needed help his ribs ached his head was spinning everything was starting to overwhelm him but he'd got this far he tapped on the door next to his, it was late and their was bustle as the lights came on.   
"Who is it?" The little old lady from next door peeped passed the door chain " oh my is that Greg?" She rushed to his side  
" are you alright dear? Do you need an ambulance ? "  
"No. Please Mrs Windermear can I just come in and clean up I don't have my keys "   
"Let me help you dear " frail as she was she lifted up under his arm and he felt guilty for making her excerpt herself   
"Are you sure about the ambulance dear? " she looked really worried as she looked him up and down. His shirt was bloody and torn his trouser pocket ripped and he was soaked to the bone " here dear let me get you a towel"   
She left the room and Greg saw his reflection for the first time in the hallway mirror "Christ" he could see why she wanted to call an ambulance but no he couldn't do that he didn't want a fuss he didn't want the yard knowing what had happened his head spun and he felt sick to his stomach as he dragged himself to the bathroom.   
"Can I take a shower and get cleaned up here Mrs Windermear? "   
" yes dear of course you can would you like me to call your friend ? " Greg's head snapped right up at that " no please don't do that " she patted his shoulder and handed him the towel " very well dear take your time I'll put the kettle on" he stayed in the shower until the water ran cold shivering the whole time but not from the cold, shock he suspected. He needed to get his head together he didn't want to think about what had happened. It was just a mugging that's all he said over and over again in his head like a mantra 'just a mugging pull yourself together Greg'   
He dried up and found a clean t-shirt that mrs Windermear had left for him slipped that on and his trousers they weren't too wet he bundled up his shirt and underwear and went in to the kitchen. 

\-----------  
\---------------


	3. Help

Chapter three

Greg woke feeling worse than he had before, he just couldn't wash the smell of the man away however much he tried. He had stayed with mrs Windermear for a couple of days now and feared that he was starting to outstay his welcome. She had of course not said this but he borrowed some money from her and decided to get the spare key from Sherlocks and his spare phone from work. 

He decided on work first as it was early hours he would be able to sneak in and grab what he needed without the team being their.  
He snuck passed the desk sergeant without much fuss as they just buzzed him in when they saw him coming. When he got to his desk he sat in the chair and just looked at his blank computer screen he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but suddenly remembered that he needed to grab the spare phone and some cloths he had stashed. It felt so much better to be in different cloths he bundled the others in to a draw to sort out later.

He text Donavon sure that she would have had a search party out by now to let her know he was taking some time off.  
Message: sorry lost my phone GL

Message: boss where the hell have you been we have been looking everywhere? SD

Message: taking a few days off for some personal stuff GL   
\-------------

His head still throbbed and when he stood had to brace himself against the dizzy spell "shit" tears welled up in his eyes. No he just needed to keep it together a little longer. He stopped in to the toilets on his way out and looked at himself in the mirror his face was startling to go a nice shade of blue his lip was cut but knitting back together nicely, his eyes , he didn't recognise his own eyes staring back at him they looked haunted red and swollen.  
How was he going to get the key from sherlock without a fuss ? 

\-----------

 

Message: found him safe and well SD

Message: as expected SH

Message: freak SD

 

Sherlock was relieved Donavon had found Lestrade he was worried after everything that had happened between them that Lestrade had gone off on a giant bender. He had seen how hard it had been for the older man when he had come to the flat and seen John, as usual he had gotten the complete wrong end of the stick but it had been impossible to speak to him alone about it. And well after the drugs bust he just thought sod him and had left it. 

He hoped to have seen him by now though he had said he wanted his stuff, that could be interesting as when John had moved in he had told him it was all his things but far from it, a good proportion of the furniture was Greg's, he had put all of Greg's personal items in the bedroom out of sight easier that way especially as he had told john he was married to his work. 

Why had it all gone so wrong he just didn't quite get it, they had been living together in that grotty flat for a while and it had been fine. The door bell rang interrupting his reverie "MRS HUDSON door" he shouted down the stair he could here her tussling downstairs and mumbling that she wasn't the housekeeper and he should get the bloody door himself it made him smile slightly. She loved to do things for him really  
"oh god, dear lord what happened to you dear? Do come in" Lestrade looked to the floor somewhat embarrassed he had hoped that mrs Hudson would be out.   
" nothing to worry about is Sherlock in I need to grab my spare key from him ?"   
"Yes dear go on up, I'll get some tea " she looked at him worriedly up and down as he slowly ascended the stairs 

Greg pushed the slightly ajar door open to find Sherlock stood facing the window  
" I suppose you've come for your stuff inspector?" He said without turning around Greg was a bit lost suddenly he felt so overwhelmed by it all tears started to form and he managed to choke out  
" is john here ? I just came for my key I don't want a fuss? " at the sound of those choked out words Sherlock spun around immediately shocked by Greg's face it was badly bruised and pale his hands where shaking and he could see the older man was barely keeping it together.   
"What happened ? " he was straight to his side coaxing him to the settee a tear rolled down Greg's cheek before he had chance to realise, he felt betrayed by his body when all he had wanted was for this to be simple.   
" nothing, got mugged so I need my spare key" he looked around suddenly conscious that John Watson was probably in.  
" he’s gone out don't worry" sherlock reassured him just then Mrs Hudson appeared with some tea   
"Tea dear you do look awful are you sure your alright?"   
"Yes Mrs Hudson he's perfectly fine now run along " she fussed  
"I'm not your housekeeper don't have ......." The words drowned out as she scurried down the stairs 

Sherlock looked back at Greg and really looked, hair a mess, unshaven couple of days at least, bruising to his face starting to go blue at least couple of days old, cut lip, pale sweaty complexion, eyes looked a little blown like he may have been hit on the head hmmm scrub that, head repeatedly smacked against a wall. Greg's stance was stiff possible broken rib but most disturbingly of all, when Sherlock had touched him to guide him to the sofa he had flinched and shied away from the touch that was a sign of far more than just a mugging

" damn Sherlock stop doing that" Greg could see that he was being deduced and felt like a bug under the microscope.

" sorry Greg can't help it sometimes, look I'm not having you go back to the grotty flat your staying here" he put his hand up to stop the detective protesting, saddened that it made Greg flinch away.  
This flat was always suppose to be for us all your stuff is here just stay for a while until you get your head sorted 

Greg flinched again god was it that obvious how screwed up he was  
" it was just a mugging" he protested 

" you know I know that it was not JUST a mugging" Sherlock stood and grabbed his dressing gown from the coat stand and wrapped it around Greg's shoulders he was shivering so much it was making his teeth chatter

" am I right in thinking you haven't been checked over at the hospital? " Greg looked panicked again " no really don't want this on the record, promise me Sherlock no hospitals ?" 

" Greg I think you have concussion would you let John look you over when he gets in ? " Greg went to stand up only betrayed yet again by his week tired body  
" can I have my key please I need to go now?"   
Sherlock could see the strain and the hurt from the misunderstanding about John   
" look your staying here I don't care if you like it or not. And John is not what your think even if you had moved in as expected we would have had to get a flat mate to help with the rent. He's not your replacement Greg" he sighed in to his hands and spoke more quietly   
" look I didn't do this well I messed up and you got the wrong end of the stick and then I never got a chance to explain things properly." He looked directly in to Greg's eyes  
" please stay give me a chance to explain everything properly, let me help you like you always helped me ?" The last few words were more of a pleading than a question and it broke Greg's heart that he could warrant such a reaction from cold hearted Sherlock or at least that's what everybody thought.  
" I really need a shower " Greg looked around nervous   
" please can I just go shower. " sherlock was shocked at the vulnerability he saw in that simple question   
" sure come on I'll get you some towels" he led Greg to his bedroom   
" theirs stuff in the draws over there" sherlock pointed at the draws by the window and Greg opened the top draw to see his cloths carefully folded. He really had gotten the wrong idea about what was happening with the flats given that Sherlock had moved most of his stuff to Baker Street and moved him in, he vowed to have that discussion with sherlock sometime soon.   
While Lestrade was in the shower sherlock got his phone out to text John   
Message: could do with a hand? Also need to explain something to you. When will you be back? SH  
Message: on my way JW  
One more message to Donavon, Greg wouldn't be pleased but he was damn sure it was the right thing in the long run   
Message: thought you said he was safe and well ! Find out where Lestrade went after the last case SH  
When John got back Mrs Hudson greeted him at the door   
"Sherlock was damn right rude earlier, and that detective inspected looked like he'd been beaten up pretty bad" John rested a hand on her shoulder   
" sorry about sherlock you know what he's like! What's this about Lestrade ? Was he here? "   
" still is as far as I know dear, took them tea haven't seen them since " John nodded his thanks and took the stairs two at a time to the flat. 

"Sherlock ? Mrs Hudson said that Lestrade was beaten ? " sherlock appeared from the bedroom where he had been waiting and listening out for Greg just in case.   
" yes he's in the shower, could you look him over for me when he's done ? " John looked puzzled   
" has he not been checked out already? "   
"No wouldn't go to the hospital, I suspect he didn't want the yard to find out" John was becoming more and more puzzled   
" look theirs also something I didn't really explain well that I need to talk to you about" they sat down in their respective chairs and sherlock explained that he wasn't exactly married to his job and that he In fact had been living with Greg Lestrade and that there had been a misunderstanding of sorts and it had ruined everything.

"So what exactly did you do sherlock?"   
" I packed up the flat when he was away with work you saw it grotty little place and well I'd found this so I moved most of our stuff and left a note with the key" sherlock was still somewhat baffled what was wrong with that. John thought for a moment   
" what did the note say?"  
Greg had overheard most of the conversation and butted in   
" it simply said ' time for a fresh start' "   
" oh " said john then realising what that sounded like   
"Oh ... Sherlock your an idiot"   
" that he is" Greg said .

"You look like shit mate why don't you sit down while I check you over" John stood and offered Greg his chair which he took gratefully. He checked him over with skill and competence   
"Fairly sure you have at least two broken ribs but without X-ray it's difficult to tell, have you had concussion before Greg? "   
" several times actually" sherlock piped up   
"Well you have it again I'm afraid, once you've had it your more susceptible to getting it again, to be on the safe side you could do with an MRI"   
Greg looked to sherlock a bit panicked and sherlock let out a sigh   
" it's been three days surely if there was anything more going on we would know by now "   
John pulled up a seat from the desk and plopped in to it   
" I have some questions , you don't have to answer them all at once but I do need to know, cus really this baffles me " he gestured in both there direction   
" I don't understand why you wouldn't go to hospital and why you wouldn't report this to the police, your one of there own they would take it seriously? " Greg looked more than panicked he new this was simple but he didn't want his colleagues involved with the look sherlock saw on Greg's face he suggested that Greg get to bed and that he would talk to john and answer all his questions.

" so, you baffle me more than him, if you care why wouldn't you take him to the hospital? " his tone was far less sympathetic than it had been previously. Sherlock dug his hands in to his pockets deciding on the best way to answer  
" it's because I care that I didn't, this wasn't just a mugging john their is clearly more to it than that and if Greg wants to keep that private then that should be his choice"   
"And whoever did this runs around free to do it again ?"   
" no I'll deal with that, a already sent Donavan to find some things out"   
" do they know about you and him ?"   
" no , that's part of what went wrong I think, he was worried about moving here as it's not as remote as the other flat"   
" he jumped the the wrong conclusion from my note clearly and blew a gasket at me I didn't realise that he would take it that way, I'm not good at this, I don't do relationships, at least not well"


	4. Chapter 4

“NO NO please stop…..” A hand was shoved in to his hair and pushed his face against the gravely floor. He could feel blood dripping down the side of his face where they had hit him before. Large hands where gripping his hips… “NO…”   
“Please no” he struggled but it only made the pain worse. He kicked out but only struck thin air. He could see flashes of colour, smell, the acrid smell of blood and sweat. Too dizzy things become blurry and the pain too much and he blacked out. 

\-------

John pottered around in the kitchen making tea and breakfast when Greg came in to the living room Sherlock was in typical thinking pose laid out on the sofa.

“Ah Greg tea?” John could see that the bruising was turning darker across Greg's face and he was walking more tentatively than the night before. Greg nodded his affirmation for the tea and approached john cautiously   
“ thank you john. You know for everything”  
“No need mate it's all fine” Greg was resolutely not looking at him he shuffled his stance and John could see the slightest of tremors in his hands.  
“You ok Greg's?”   
“Um… I need one more favour” he was turning whiter by the minute and the tremor was spreading throughout his body  
“Greg please sit down before you fall down mate. You look like shit. And of course anything you need”  
“ I… I need a doctor actually”   
John sipped his tea and looked puzzled at Greg   
“ I don't understand Greg I checked you over last night, I would be happier if you got an MRI is that what you mean ? “  
“ NO please no hospitals” Greg slipped in to the chair unable to stand any longer his legs shaking unable to take his weight   
“ hey it's ok look I don’t mean to push. But I just don't understand”  
Greg turned to look at Sherlock who was still in prime thinking position and then looked back at the table.  
“Sherlock knows he could see it straight away. I should have known better than think I could hide it from him. John I need to know no matter what I tell you that you won't report it ? I can't come back from this if… If you do… I just can't”  
“Look Greg just tell me mate I can help ok?”   
“ promise me please ? I need to hear it”   
“ ok fine I promise no reports, now please what's wrong?”   
“ I think there's tearing it stills hurts pretty bad… There was a lot of blood… But I figured it would be ok. Not like it's my first rodeo after all!”   
John just looked more confused as he sat and reached out for Greg's hand which was pulled away immediately, and with that one action everything became clear.  
“ oh god Greg are you telling me what I think your telling me ?”  
“ please don't make me say it” tears began to well in Greg's eyes and he looked back around at Sherlock “please john I just need your help and I'll leave I promise”   
“ God don't be daft, look Greg this is a bit beyond my skill set I can do a cursory exam but you need and internal examination. That means hospital” Greg shook is head and tears rolled down his face. “What if I could find a way of booking you in under another name? No reports no record that could be linked to you, Would that work?” 

Sherlock jumped up from his prone position looked directly in to Greg's eyes and said “ I'm calling Mycroft” and rushed out of the room 

\------


	5. Chapter 5

“ Sherlock” boomed Greg sounding more like himself Sherlock popped his head back around the door jam  
“ what? Mycroft has hoards of doctors at his disposal that will do as he says no questions asked”  
John looking a little confused said “ you where listening in all that time ?”   
“ of course. He needed to admit it to someone that didn't know” he looked apologetically to Greg “ I didn't realise there was potential medical issues. I'm sorry”   
Greg was surprised by sherlocks sincerity having never heard him admit to being sorry for anything.  
“ Mycroft may not be a good idea Sher”   
“ true your not his favourite person, but he will do it for me.”  
“ fine do it”   
\------   
Hours passed sitting in what could only be described as the most luxurious hospital waiting room that John had ever been to. Mycroft had come through for Sherlocks sake as suspected, not happily. Sherlock had gone running off after taking a call from Donavan, John considered that this was probably a bit not good, but Sherlock had insisted that john stay and be there for Greg. Greg who was in surgery for some minor anal tearing if there could be such a thing a minor tearing in that particular region. 

John was still a little in shock, it was all so much to take in Sherlock and Greg and then the rape. It made him sick to his stomach that Greg had gone through this and that he hadn't felt that he could tell anyone or call on there support, instead he had stayed hidden away for three days. He considered what he would have done under the circumstances, he would have his sister for support and his mum both where less than stable themselves but he new they would have been there for him.

He ran a weary hand over his face. He didn't understand it, couldn't fathom why Greg wouldn't want the support of family and friends. Would it really damage his career that much. 

Message: G's doing fine in recovery now. Does he have family that should be called? JW

Message: good. No family I'm next of kin in an emergency SH

Message: right sure sorry just thought he would need all the support he could get JW

Message: don't ask him about family. Will explain what I can later but it's not my story to tell. But please john don't mention family to G. SH

Right ok nothing's simple 

\-----

Greg woke to a brightly lit room and a mouth full of cotton, he felt groggy at best but no longer in pain. All he needed now was to get his head on right. If he could sort things out with Sherlock that would help. There was a light knock on the door just before it opened and the tall suited figure of Mycroft Holmes entered.   
“Mr Lestrade I hope you are doing better?”   
“ yes much thank you”   
Mycroft looked uncomfortable as he looked around the room seemingly deeming it adequate.  
“ I was glad to help Mr Lestrade, I realise that we have not always gotten along however I do recognise the stability you HAVE given to Sherlock”  
“ that's… Um thank you. You can call me Greg you know. In fact I would prefer it please”  
“ Greg of course. I do not find myself often in the situation I am currently in….. And if you repeat to Sherlock what I am about to say I'm sure he will not believe it. But…. I was wrong about you, all those years ago when you met my brother under less than admirable circumstances, I was sure that it would aid his demise. I'm glad to say I was wrong, and I very much wish you a quick recovery.” The silence stretched as Greg gulped like a gold fish and Mycroft became redder and redder in the face with embarrassment.   
“I love him you know. I suppose I did the moment I set eyes on him in rehab. I was a mess I get why you didn't like or trust me. But we fit, I don't know why, I honestly don't see how I've kept his interest but I do love him”   
“I realise that now, I hope that you will except my offer of help if needed in any way. I should let you rest” and at that Mycroft turned and left. 

The room spun a little as he lay there looking at the white ceiling trying not to think too much. He really did love Sherlock, he couldn't quite believe that Mycroft had admitted to being wrong. And above all else he really wished Sherlock was here to hold his hand and just sit with him. Lestrade was not a stupid man he new full well that Sherlock was off running around trying to find the men that had done this. That was not a good thing, but he was also not in a position to deal with it or stop it. A nurse popped in to check his vitals and see if he needed anything she also asked if he was up to a visitor as a John Watson had been waiting for the duration of his procedure, he smiled and told her to tell him to come through.

“ hey Greg. Doing better?”   
“ yes thank you. I realise I owe you an explanation, I have been more than reluctant to have this on my record but I haven't really given you a reason why”   
“ it's fine Greg honestly”   
Greg rolled his eyes and looked to the glass of water on the side which john took as his cue to bring it to him “ thank you”   
“I can't have this on my police record, there's things from my past that…. If this is added they will psych me off. I'll be out on medical grounds. Last straw you see” john nodded but didn't really see it, this man in front of him seemed so stable when they had met. An A class Bobby if ever he saw one.  
“ I can't say I really understand Greg. I've had very little dealing with you but from what I see you’re a very respected police officer, would they really kick you out?”   
“Yes…. I… Look I had a bit of a problem several years ago I'm all sorted now, but it was a mess at the time and I nearly didn't keep my job”   
They sat in silence for a while until John's phone buzzed with a new message 

Message: tell G I'd be there in a heart beat, just got to sort some things out. He will understand. SH

“ it's from Sherlock” he showed Greg the phone so he could read it for himself  
“ thank you john. He can be a weird bugger at times but he's my weird bugger”  
“ you know what he's doing don't you?”   
Greg swallowed hard “ I have a fair idea. Is sally with him?”   
“Yes I think so”   
“ then it's fine, she works for Mycroft’s lot she won't let him do anything stupid. And Mycroft will take care of the rest”   
“And is that right?”   
“ yes god damn it” Greg was loosing his cool a little there was a thudding sensation in his rear that painfully reminded him that they deserved worse   
“Sorry. I can't come back from this if it goes official, I'm a good detective, a good copper. And it's not like they will get bumped off or anything they will just serve the maximum they should under the circumstances”


End file.
